Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional (3D) display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
3D image capturing generally requires two image capture modules: a first image capture module imitates the human left eye; and a second image capture module imitates the human right eye. The combination of the first image and the second image can present very difficult technical issues.
In conventional techniques, the first and second image capture modules, assembled in a portable electronic device with 3D, are spaced apart by a fixed distance. When a subject to be captured is very close to the device, the image difference between a first image captured by the first image capture module and a second image captured by the second image capture module may be too significant to form a 3D image.
If the first image and the second image are not properly combined, the resultant image can look unnatural or present an unnerving effect on the viewer. In many cases having an incorrect blending of the first image and the second image can result in a shadow image that can give a viewer a headache when it is observed.
Thus, a need still remains for a three dimensional image capture system with image conversion mechanism to display three-dimensional images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.